Song Shorts
by Bombshell Buttons
Summary: Short song fictions for fun!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the words. The characters are the work of the literary goddess JE. All will be returned with the tags still

attached. I know what you're thinking. That's crazy, return Ranger?! Don't worry, he'll be worn and washed. Doesn't that violate store

policy? Hmmm… J Enjoy!

Song: "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie

Category: Babe

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

By Buttons

Summer time in Jersey could be hell, especially in Trenton. The heat is raw and drips with humidity that will soak you to your core. Your clothes get wet, your make-up sweats off and your hair frizzes a mile high. Attractive, I know. I'd like to say that despite its sweaty plight, at least Trenton is something to look at during the summer, but I'd be lying. The Trenton sky is hazy with the city's inner-workings and the landscape is mostly concrete buildings as far as the eye can see, unless you're in the suburban areas of Trenton. But if you've seen one suburb, you've seen them all. The thing is, if you knew how to deflect the heat, you could turn a horribly humid day into a happy memory. When I got in my Mini this morning that is exactly what I planned to do.

At the moment I was driving down Hamilton Avenue after just leaving my apartment to grab my bikini and continue down the road towards Point Pleasant. I think I just needed a nice day laying by the beach. No one there to yell at me, strap bombs to me, try to trick me into babysitting devil offspring or lecture me to get married--Just me, the beach, and my new Victoria's Secret bikini that didn't leave much room for any secrets. I had all the windows down enjoying a very nice breeze and a mix CD Lula gave me blaring. I imagined myself quite the vision in my Mini with my hair whipping around my face as I lip-synced to Loverboy's "Everybody's Working for the Weekend."

As we all know, heat has a funny way of making everyone overly aggressive and putting them in perpetually bad moods. In Trenton, angry people in bad moods tend to overstep their boundaries and break the law… A lot. So these are usually the times where the Bonds office is booming and my attendance is required most. Which meant in order for me to escape my heated fate with humidity and enjoy the beach, I'd have to pass up catching skips today. Oh darn! I turned the speakers up as the new Fergie song was broadcasted and I secretly did a little dance inside remembering how horrible it was to roll around in the dumpster outside Giovichinni's when Joe was a skip. At the thought of Joe, my body tense. I felt my jaw muscles and my grip on the steering wheel tighten as I remembered this morning.

_Da Da Da Da_

I had woken up screaming out Ranger's name, again. This happened often. The nightmares, the screaming and then the solid ten minutes of sobbing that followed. I had nightmares of that night when Ranger walked through the door and Scrog fired the bullets that almost ended Ranger's life. Nightmares I can handle. Doughnuts and denial worked pretty well at shoving the nightmares aside for another night. The only problem was that I was waking up in Morelli's bed screaming Ranger's name.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

Nothing was going on between Joe and me. I had been staying with him for three weeks now and we had yet to touch more than a hug and a quick kiss. I had said I loved him but also managed to freeze any progress in our relationship at the same time. He wanted me in his bed and I just didn't want to be alone. I wanted to feel safe. My being there had nothing to do with Joe, per se. As much as I hated to admit it, it had more to do with Ranger leaving town the day after I brought him the cake. I knew this and I knew Joe knew this. I felt terribly about it, but it was thrown into the huge box of all the other things we don't talk about, or won't talk about.

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

"Jesus Christ, Stephanie. How much longer is this going to go on?" Joe asked leaning against the kitchen counter to pour a cup of coffee. I could tell he was referring to the almost nightly performance of my nightmares.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do_

"I'm sorry, Joe. I'll try and get my mind to make up a schedule so you aren't so bothered with my problems." I snapped back, lowering myself to the kitchen table, dropping my overnight bag at my feet. I never kept things at Joe's anymore. I just went back every few days to the apartment to restock my bag. This irritated him but I didn't want to admit to him that is was the only way I could ensure I had a reason to go back to my apartment when I needed to get away from him and our relationship.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

"He's alive, Steph. What is there still to cry about?" Joe said angrily slamming his coffee cup down and spilling his coffee all over the counter. I flinched and lowered my eyes to the floor. This was a routine for us. It started when Joe realized I wasn't going to be jumping on his sex-marathon band wagon. Our mornings and evenings were full of awkward silences and tense conversations that usually ended in him yelling and breaking something and me screaming and bursting into tears. "I can't wait around forever, Stephanie," he said quietly. I knew he meant about me wanting to marry him and start the family he's talked so much about the past few weeks.

I stood slowly and placed my bag strap over my shoulder. "I can't expect you to," I said at almost a whisper, surprising myself even. I started to walk toward the front door when I heard his voice.

_The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said with a hint of anger and a dash of fear to his voice. I turned to see him looking at me with his dark chocolate eyes pleading me not to say what was on the tip of my tongue. I sighed and my heart felt heavy.

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

"It means I can't expect you to wait for me to change into who you want me to be, Joe." My voice sounded so sad that I almost didn't recognize it. I expected my mind to be buzzing with things like, "Oh my god, what did I just say?" and "How can I resume damage control on this one?" But it felt right and I just let it be. Tears slowly traced their way down my cheeks to rest on my jaw before disappearing into the cotton fabric of my tank top.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do_

"Cupcake?" Joe said questioningly. He walked toward me and stretched his arms to pull me into them but I resisted. "Please Cupcake, let me-" His voice caught in his throat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." His eyes were red and looked like he was going to start to produce tears of his own. "Let me save you, Stephanie. Let me protect you." He said begging me to stay with him. I slowly shook my head.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

"Joe." I let him hold me this time and embrace me like it was our last, as it probably would be. "I think it's time I picked myself up for once." He let me go with sorrow, pain, and regret reflected on his face. "I love you," I said painfully. I placed a hand softly on his cheek and he turned into it while silent tears made their way down his face. It was true. I loved Joe. I wasn't sure if I was _in_ love with him though. I knew I was _in_ love with Ranger. "Goodbye Joe." I gave him a soft kiss on the lips, savoring every second of it, before stepping back and walking out his front door and out on our future together.

_Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

I was brought back to the present by the sound of several people leaning on their horn and yelling at me and realized I had been sitting at a green light. I wiped my tears and put my foot on the gas passing the intersection right before the yellow light appeared. Although I was sad that what Joe and I had was over, I was left with an over whelming sense of relief. I felt in control of my life for the first time in years. I felt like I could fly. I didn't know what was ahead of me but I knew it had to be better than what I was settling for. I wiped the last tears from my eyes and no longer felt the need to cry for Joe. I didn't feel the need to cry for anything.

_But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

And at that moment I knew what I was going to do. I wasn't far out of town and took the first U-turn I could, far be it from me to care if it was illegal or not. I drove the familiar path to Haywood Street and used my gate key to get access into the parking garage while giving the camera guys a finger wave. I was suddenly full of fire and courage and knew nothing was going to stop me from what I was planning next. I was overwhelmed with excitement as I made my way to the 5th floor of the Rangeman building, taking the stairs as fast as I could. The men who saw me enter the command center waved and a few got up to hug me in greeting so I slowed to a walk to allow them to do so and still move at a quick pace.

"Hey Bombshell!" Lester said, running up beside me and slinging an arm around my neck. "Whatcha doing here on such a fine day? Couldn't stay away from my charms could you?" He clucked his tongue and shook his head. I smiled but kept on task.

"Tank?" I asked a one word question and inwardly smiled at the thought of Ranger. Lester pointed to Ranger's office and I ran down the hall to Ranger's office, like I just couldn't get there faster. The door was shut but I burst in anyhow. He mumbled something in audible to the phone and put it back on the hook then quickly rose to his feet as if alarmed.

"Everything alright, Bombshell?" His eyes had concern in them but I ignored it.

"Where is he?" I asked with breathing fast from running and a smile on my face. I assumed it was obviously written on my face who I meant and why because he smiled back.

"'Bout damn time…" Tank said.

_  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

La Da Da Da Da Da


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the words. The characters are the work of the literary goddess JE. All will be returned with the tags still

attached. I know what you're thinking. That's crazy, return Ranger?! Don't worry, he'll be worn and washed. Doesn't that violate store

policy? Hmmm… J Enjoy!

Song: "Have a Little Faith in Me" by Mandy Moore

Sequel to: Big Girls Don't Cry

Category: Babe

**Have a Little Faith in Me**

By Buttons

I've been told that enjoying flying on a plane is a required taste. It makes most people uncomfortable, you know, what with the whole impending death thing. But in the few times I've flown in my life I've loved it. It gives me the same excited feeling in my stomach that waiting for the winning lottery numbers does. Only when the plane takes off it feels like I've won. The view from thousands of miles in the air is breath taking. It's the only time in your life you'll be able to see thousands of lives in motion at one time. And at the moment I was trying to view the last of thousands of lives in Trenton as the plane sliced through the clouds and left the city behind.

_When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see  
Let my love throw a spark  
Have a little faith in me_

The only draw back is getting an isle seat, which lucky for me had my name on it. I should've just taken Tank up on his offer and flown first class. I sighed and gave up on the view as the old man with the window seat shut the blind on the window and leaned against it for a cat nap. I closed my eyes and let thoughts of Ranger wash over me and I felt the corner of my lips instantly turn upward. I had four hours to decide what I wanted to say to Ranger when I showed up at his doorstep and so far, I haven't a clue about what's going to come out of my mouth. I felt a full smile coming on while I recalled the conversation between Tank and I at Rangeman before I left Trenton.

_And when the tears you cry  
Are all you can believe  
Just give these loving arms a try baby and  
Have a little faith, faith in me_

"So this is serious, right? You're through with Supercop?" Tank gave me a pointed look like he was expecting me to have said it before he asked.

"Do you think I'd be here if I wasn't?" I put my hand on my hip and glared to emphasize I was not messing around. Tank put his hands up like he was surrendering. Tank: 0; Burg Glare: 1.

_Have a little faith in me_

"All I'm saying is that you do a lot of dancing around Ranger… But if I had a penny every time you ran back to Morelli… Well…" Tank looked sheepishly at the floor like he knew he crossed a line. My jaw dropped and I couldn't believe what Tank had just said to me.

"Ranger sent me back to Morelli!" I said louder than necessary, but I was angry that Tank could even think I was playing with Ranger's emotions. "After the one night we spent together, he said he didn't do relationships and he told me to go back to Morelli! So don't you even get in my face with that bullshit, Tank!" Tank looked right at me like I was missing something.

_Have a little faith in me, oh and_

"Did you ever think he was testing you, Bombshell? You know, set her free. If she loves me, she'll come back?" I was put off by his lack of apology and thought about that for a second. Was he waiting for me to get my shit together this whole time? "Yes, he made a mistake the way he went about it. I'm with you on that. But it's not like you gave him any other chances, Bombshell. He's human like everybody else. Maybe all he needed was a little reassurance." I closed my eyes and a defeated sigh escaped.

_Have a little faith in me_

"You're right." I didn't even try to make him stay. I was so mad and hurt that he could refuse me and toss me away that I didn't even think to why he might've done it. "I didn't even try…" I looked at Tank with pleading eyes. "Do I have a chance, Tank? What if he pushes me away again?" Tank gathered me in a hug and gave me a genuine smile.

"Then just tell him to have a little faith, Bombshell. Have a little faith."

_Have a little faith, faith in me_

I was brought back to the present by the snores of window-seat man. I checked my watch and saw that it was 6 p.m. Two more hours left and I was no closer to deciding what to say than when I boarded the plane. I took another look at the sleeping window-seat man. I nodded my head to agree with my own thoughts. A nap didn't sound half bad, so I leaned my head back and twenty minutes later I was in la-la land. It was a fruitless nap. I was constantly jolted awake by the passing stewardess' cart banging into my elbow or the sound of thunder. But none the less, it was a great way to pass an hour.

I hoped we would land before the weather got too bad. I really didn't want to spend the night I planned to profess my love for Ranger in a plane on lock down because of a thunderstorm. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the address written down on a scrap of paper. I got all excited at the thought of the Batcave. "The Batcave is forever," I thought and for the first time, I didn't gulp in fear.

_When your secret heart  
Cannot speak so easily  
Come here baby, from a whisper start  
To have a little faith in me_

"You're in love, Deary," I heard whispered matter-of-factly in my ear. My initial reaction was who the hell is in my head?! But I looked to my side and realized the little old blue haired lady in the seat next to me said it. "I'd notice that smile anywhere. Yup, gotcha a good one too. Don'tcha?"

I smiled politely and nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"No ring on that finger, I see." The old lady looked down at my hand through her thick glasses and snorted. "A good one, but he's clueless I'll bet."

"You have no idea." I half laughed as I said it because it applied to both Ranger and me. I didn't really care if Ranger and I got married or not. Since when do you have to have a ring just to be with someone? Although, I can't deny that there wasn't a flutter of excitement in my stomach at the thought of us sharing a wedding day.

_And when your back's against the wall  
Just turn around and you, you will see  
I will catch your, I will catch your fall just  
Have a little faith, faith in me_

The next hour was passed listening to the little old blue haired lady talk about "my Milton" who turned out, was the sleeping window-seat man. The plane landed despite the lightening and rain. I bid the old couple farewell and the old lady wished me luck with my "Mr. Right." I didn't have any baggage to claim since this was a spur of the moment thing so I hurried out to the entrance of the airport to grab a taxi.

I spent ten minutes standing in the rain, soaked to my bones, trying to get a taxi. I've never had to hail a taxi before. I've always owned my own car. I could get the taxi, but someone would usually get to it before me. Taxi thieves. The rain was warm and it felt good against my skin. It wasn't storming but it was raining steadily. I was dripping wet and pissed when I decided I would just go inside and dry out a bit before I tried again. Once inside, I bought some coffee and started toward the sitting area when I saw a man in all black standing in the entry way with a sign that said "Bombshell." Now how did I miss that?

_Have a little faith in me_

I pushed through the crowd trying to get to their destinations and walked to the man in black. "Yo," I said trying to get his attention. "You my ride?"

He looked at me and had a hint of a smile. "Jake," he said and extended his hand and I shook it. A man of few words. One word sentences must be a requirement for all Rangeman employees.

_Have a little faith in me_

He led me to an elusive black SUV and got behind the wheel. He seemed like he knew where to take me so I kept the address in my pocket. Not that it'd be readable anyhow, I was soaked completely through. I was wearing short-short jean shorts with a dark green tank top and flip flops. Not my best dressed, but it'll have to do. Jake had the decency to turn the air conditioner off and I pulled down the passenger side visor to take in my appearance. I looked like a drowned rat but at least my mascara held. God bless you, MAX Factor.

The drive was silent and I was thankful because any second now I was going to be standing in front of the Man of Mystery to tell him… God, I didn't know what I was going to tell him. Maybe I'd be all dramatic and kiss his lips off. A smile crept across my face at that thought.

_Have a little faith in me_

I didn't have long to decide because after ten minutes Jake pulled up to a gate that I assumed could only lead to the Batcave. He did a fingerprint scan and then entered in a sixteen-digit code. I felt proud of myself for being aware and counting the beeps. Jake drove down the private drive that was hidden with a variation of trees. I knew one variety was palm trees. But figured since I was in Florida, I couldn't really be proud of that recognition.

_Have a little faith, faith in me_

Jake pulled into a three-toned cobble stoned drive way and I knew my face was one of shock. I was staring at the Batcave in all its glory. The house was two stories but it was huge. You could tell it had high ceilings and wide rooms. There was a three car garage, four balconies facing the front of the house and there were windows everywhere. The house was beige with white trim and a red clay tile roof. I could hear the beach in the back and assumed the house wasn't far from the water. I looked at Jake to tell me what to do and he was peering outside the windshield at the gray sky and listening to the rain that was still pouring down around us.

_I've been loving you for such a long, long time  
Expecting nothing in return  
Just for you to have a little faith in me_

"I don't have the answers," he said lightly and gave me a soft smile. I rolled my eyes. Gorgeous must be a requirement for all Rangeman employees too. "Better get going while the going is good, Bombshell."

I slowly got out of the SUV and made my way down the cobble stone sidewalk to the front door. I was again, drenched. But at this moment I didn't care. I stopped about three feet from the door. What was I going to say? What was he going to say? I turned and walked a few steps back to the SUV. "Don't be a chicken shit, Steph," I said out loud to myself.

_You see time, time is our friend  
Cos for us there is no end  
All you gotta do is have a little faith in me_

I turned back and walked to the door and brought my fist up ready to knock on the door. I was surprised when the door opened and Ranger looked out at me. He didn't look surprised and I wondered if he knew I was on my way or if he was watching my GPS signal.

"Babe?" He quirked an eyebrow and my heart began to race. I felt like I had cotton in my mouth and my brain shut down. It seemed like an hour went by before I finally said something, but Ranger was patient.

_I will hold you up, I will hold you up and  
Your love gives me strength enough to  
Have a little faith in me_

"I'm not in Morelli's bed anymore." I eyed him seriously waiting for him to say something.

"The Batcave is forever, Babe," he stated. Here I was in Miami, standing in the rain for him, what more did the man want?

"I love you," I said. There was no desperation in my voice, no fear, nothing but raw emotion. He didn't say anything so I said it again. "I love you."

Ranger smiled and held his hand out to me and I happily took it. He pulled me into his embrace and I was no longer aware that I was soaked. His body radiated heat and his arms were strong, like he was never going to let me go again.

"Babe." He only said one word and that's all he had to say. It was so full of emotion and it said everything I needed to know.

_Have a little faith in me  
Oh, faith_

P.S.

If you are wanting to see the house I used, there's a picture of it in my picture file on PlumFanFiction. It's not my ideal Batcave, but I thought it was fitting because it's in Miami. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
